11th Doctor and River Song share an intimate moment
by Bird589
Summary: This pops right into the beginning of a sexual encounter between the doctor and river. Imagine they just finished some big adventure and have settled back into the tardis.


He looked down at her and eyed her body with intent gaze. She hadn't noticed immediately and then made contact with his eyes. she half whispered, half giggled. Her fingers out stretched , her finger tips brush his and his hand his hand quickly tighten around hers, pulled her close to him, and wrapped his hand within the hair on back of her head. He brought her face close enough for them to almost touch lips, but he held her there, lingering.

She breathed in deeply and exhaled a sigh of "oh god yes" that was barely audible to the human ear and he pushed gently against her, lips sinking into each other. The Doctor's muscles relaxed and he let his arms slip to her waist line. She wrapped her arms around him and reached for the shoulders of his jacket. She backed up abruptly, leaving a surprised; half kiss face on the doctor and pulled him as if to follow her. His face slinked into a lusty smirk and chased after her into the bedroom.

The Doctor dove and barely missed her legs as she hopped safely onto the bed. She peeked over the edge to see if he was alright only to notice he wasn't there. Before puzzling over this matter for too long, she felt a tug at the back of her shirt and was whirled around, pinned onto her back. She met face to face with the sneaky culprit and made her move to retaliate. She lifted her arm but it was re-pinned, and with every following attempt to seek vengeance he responded by gently laughing at their playful war.

Finally, she relaxed.*I'll let you win this time*she thought as he lowered his face, his hand brushing down her side while they kissed, all the way to her hip. He pauses and brushes a finger across her stomach, reaches the belly button and moves down to her pant zipper. He moved with the precision of a cartographer, like an astronomer mapping the stars, outlining the constellations.

There was a moment when he couldn't remember how they were now naked, all he could see was her eyes and he loved to watch them dart back and forth with his, never knowing who is following whose lead. He brushed the side of her hair, his thumb rubbed against her cheek. She followed suit and reached up to his face, resting her hand on his cheek. He was so warm, it was almost as if all his cells were tingling and she could feel the tiny vibrations against her skin. He turned his head within her hand and gave her finger tips a gentle kiss. She inhaled deeply as his brushed himself against her inner legs. As he positioned his hips, his penis brushed softly back and forth against her clitoris. Her legs, draped around him, making a triangle outlining his lower back, tensed slightly as she felt him push inside her.

There was deep, slow movements. She felt him expanding her inside and the tingling was now coming from inside her. He dropped down to his elbows and quickened the pace. He could feel her hot breath against his ear and caressed her neck with kisses. She felt an immense sensation fluctuating in her mind. The warm twitch travelled down her spine and rested on her hips. She swayed with him, pushing upwards with each push he gave into her. She pushed faster and he laid his chest onto hers, moved both hands downward towards her buttocks. With a slight squeeze he lifted her hips up and hovered her a few inches above the mattress. He moved more quickly and the tingling she felt moved down, down, down, until….dark.

Everything was silent. Pitch black filled the room. Then a light, beaming from her eyes, she blinked and a swirl of color burst before her. In their chaos they calmed and formed the image of the room once more. She felt like a feather, floating along the summer air. There was only pure sensation and in that moment, she was nothing and yet belonged a part of everything.

The doctor made his final sighs as she felt him throb inside her like a heartbeat. He shook gently in defeat, and collapsed alongside her. His arm reached across her stomach and rested his head upon her shoulder. His breathing was deep and uniform. She tilted her head to press a kiss against his forehead when she felt a wet drip fall from her eyes onto the pillow. She shifted slightly to see his reaction. He was asleep. She sighed in relief, she didn't want him to know just how much he meant to her, for a tear, is the greatest sacrifice.


End file.
